monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Barioth(HC)
The HC Sand Barioth is a HC Variant of the Sand Barioth first encountered in High Rank and later on G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation Old Sand Barioths that have taken better care of themselves than normal Sand Barioths. Aesthetic Differences Shiny indigo tusks, yellow eyes, blood stained tail, dried blood stains, and polished claws. Attacks and Moves HC Sand Barioth shares the same attacks as the Sand Barioth. Zig-Zag Tornado: Sand Barioth will slowly back up and breath a ball of sand down on the ground. When the ball hits the ground, it will explode into a tornado that swings from left to right while wandering away in front of it, much like Kushala Daora(4th Gen.). After the tornado zig-zags three times, it will than disappear. Sandy Roar: Now when it when roars, sand will be sent flying and will damage hunters that are hit by the sand. This damaging roar trait is very similar to the HC Tigrex. Sliding Hipcheck: When it now performs a hipcheck, it will be sent sliding towards hunters, unlike the normal Sand Barioth . This is due to its polished claws, which allow it to slide across the sand with more ease while fighting. Drying Face and Tail: From the HC Sand Barioth recently making a kill, its face and tail have blood on it that is dripping from its face as it fights the hunters. If the HC Sand Barioth hits hunters with any attacks using its tail or face, it will inflict Blood on hunters, making their sharpness decrease and making them waste a few Shots or Arrows. Quick Sideways Dive: Similar to Hyujikiki, the HC Sand Barioth will jump near one of the hunters before diving to the side of them, dealing heavy damage with its spiked wings. Blood Knight Mode: When enough damage is dealt to the HC Sand Barioth, it will immediately fly into the air without warning and head to Zone 10 of the Sandy Plains. It will than dive bomb and kill a Rhenoplos out of anger before ripping the Rhenoplos open and smearing the blood on its fur. After a few seconds, the Sand Barioth is completely covered in blood and it will than roar, sending both blood and sand at hunters. Bloody Attacks: Every attack it does in this mode causes the status, Blood, now. Bloody Speed and Defense: From the blood covering its body, it increases the Sand Barioth's defense and also increases its speed. Rock Swing: The HC Sand Barioth will stick its tail into the ground and pull its tail out of the ground with a rock attached to the tip of its tail. After pulling out its tail, it will immediately swing its tail and send the rock at hunters in front of it without much warning. When the rock is thrown, it will quickly breath a tornado at it. This attack causes Blood. Unlucky Rhenoplos: If there is Rhenoplos in the area, there is a chance it might do this attack. The HC Sand Barioth will turn towards a Rhenoplos before running at it and grabbing it with its tusk. It will than hold the Rhenoplos in its mouth for 30 seconds and begin to use it as a weapon. The Rhenoplos will wildly try to break free as the Sand Barioth swings its head with it and hits nearby hunters with the unlucky herbivore while attacking with its tail. After 30 seconds, it will drop the Rhenoplos before swing the corpse at hunters with its tail. This attack causes Blood. Sandstorm: The HC Sand Barioth will back up before quickly spitting a large ball of sand down on the ground. The ball will explode into a large sandy tornado and it will spin into it, much like the G Espinas Rare Species, sending four smaller tornadoes to wander around the larger tornado. The tornadoes will actually slowly pull in hunters and the smaller ones will send hunters flying into the larger one. This attack causes Blood. Notes *The HC Sand Barioth is quite different from the HC Barioth. *Many hunters say that this monster is one of the hardest early HCs in High Rank. *It is encountered in SR21. **This monster prepares hunters for monsters with hidden Rage Modes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC